The Secret Passion
by Meldavane
Summary: Young Meldávanë falls in love with a certain young prince. NOT recommended if you don't like Mary Sues. Rock steady y'all, 'cause I suck at summaries!
1. The Beggining

The Secret Passion A/N: I have re-written the chapters, for some people have told me that it is too short. I am sorry, but they are still short. I can't help it! I would deeply appreciate some feedback. Also, I have changed the time-line, for I believe 900 years old is VERY young for an elf. I'm getting better *HOPEFULLY*.  
  
A/N: I am fully aware that this story is a very good example of a Mary Sue, so you don't have to rub it in, OK? Something else, constructive criticism is VERY welcome. Meanwhile, flames are just ignored. Also, I have just started to read the books, and I am deeply sorry if I have messed up the time-line. *Curtsies* Well, lets get on with the story, shall we?  
  
DISCLAIMER: The incredible Mr JRR Tolkien invented all of the characters you recognise. Otherwise they were invented by moi/amin/ME! So there, I do have an imagination! =P Now on with the story, I've kept you waiting for too long!  
  
Prologue  
  
In the far away land of Rivendell, just 100 years after Arwen was born, Elrond was blessed with yet another daughter. Even as a baby she was beautiful. They named her Meldávanë. She had curls already. Her eyes were grey. Oh, how happy Elrond was. Now he had another young girl to spoil. He would guard her with all his life and help her through the hard times.  
  
2500 years later, Meldávanë had grown tall. She had beautiful long, curly, honey brown hair. Her eyes turned to a dark greenish brown. All of Rivendell's elf men turned to look at her as she entered a room or as she walked down the roads. She always wore blue and purple flowers on her curly hair, and they were always fresh. Her clothes were blue, with hints of ocean green and when she walked towards the Wind, they flowed around her, like waves at sea.  
  
Meldávanë's father took care of her, but sometimes Meldávanë felt suffocated. She didn't notice it though. She could feel it, but never did it bother her, because it showed her how much her father cared.  
  
Meldávanë was attractive. Many elf men liked her, but she had eyes for an impossible love. A 'ranger' so to say. He travelled a lot, and he didn't come from Rivendell. She had to do something about this love. A love so deep it should be caleed passion. From that day, Meldávanë decided to look that love away, but little did she know that her father and sister knew her too well. They soon noticed, but they never spoke about it. They called it "The Secret Passion".  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ A/N: Umkay! I hope you've enjoyed that, well. Read and Review PLEASE! I totally enjoy constructive criticism so I can make the story better, you know! And I'm re-writing the next chappie, so CALM DOWN AND WAIT! 


	2. The Blessing of Seeing

A/N: I have re-written this chappie as well. Enjoy!  
  
A/N: I am fully aware that this story is a very good example of a Mary Sue, so you don't have to rub it in, OK? Something else, constructive criticism is VERY welcome. Meanwhile, flames are just ignored.  
DISCLAIMER: The incredible Mr Tolkien invented all of the characters you recognise. Otherwise they were invented by moi/amin/ME!  
Chapter 1  
Meldávanë was at her balcony, overlooking the whole Rivendell. She was waiting. Then, at a distance, in the middle of the fields, she saw a horse. Blinding white with flowing mane. But she wasn't paying attention to the horse. She was looking at the rider. A wood elf. It was Legolas. The happiness of seeing Legolas again was of such force that she cried out with glee. It had been SUCH A LONG TIME! At least 6 months. To a lover's heart it is as log as a lifetime.  
  
What Meldávanë didn't know is that the same thing happened to Legolas. He loved her. Not because of her beauty, but because of the grace and mind. She was so innocent and pure. He couldn't help but love her. She was the sort of person you can trust and confide secrets to. They were very good friends, but Legolas sometimes wished they were a bit more than that, for he felt that Meldávanë was the one that he was willing to spend the rest of eternity with. He wouldn't mind at all.  
  
Legolas was a wood elf. He was very tall and had long blond hair that would shine gold in the sun. His eyes were a dazzling blue (A/N: Yes, I know Tolkien doesn't say what colour his eyes are etc. but I'm taking these descriptions from the movie.) He was graceful and the best archer of Elrond's council (A/N: Yes, I know Elrond doesn't have a PERMANENT council, but heck, it's creative writing). He looked even better now that he was in love, for his eyes were shining even brighter. He knew that love changed a person deeply, but he had no idea how deeply love would touch him. He thought he could fake it, but it didn't take long till someone got the message.  
  
When he saw Meldávanë at her balcony, with the wind blowing through her long hair, his heart leaped with joy and he galloped the rest of the way from the field to Rivendell. When Legolas got to the town, Meldávanë was at the gates to greet him. Their minds went blank when they hugged and Legolas went to see Elrond directly. They talked, and when Legolas left to go home, he was blushing and quite discontent, for Elrond had guessed his secret, but then he cheered up. "Maybe he'll be able to help me," he thought.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Hope you've enjoyed the first chapter! I shall update as soon as I feel like writing on the computer (which is almost everyday, but you never know with the amount of homework the teachers give us!) I already have a plot in mind and in paper. It's all done till chapter 7, if I'm not mistaken, just 2 or 3 more to go! Namaarie! 


	3. The Discovery and Planning

A/N: Okay, it's FINALLY here! Chappie two. um. I wonder what it will be like. All you have to do is scroll down!  
  
A/N: I am fully aware that this story is a very good example of a Mary Sue, so you don't have to rub it in, OK? Something else, constructive criticism is VERY welcome. Meanwhile, flames are just ignored.  
DISCLAIMER: The incredible Mr Tolkien invented all of the characters you recognise. Otherwise they were invented by moi/amin/ME!  
Chapter 3  
  
It was a beautiful spring day, and the leaves were finally unravelling and the flowers blooming after 4 months of waiting. They were stretching out their branches to make sure they were still well trimmed after their sleep. The sun was shining bright on Middle-Earth, for it was about midday. Elrond called his daughter Arwen, into his study. It was two days after Legolas' arrival. The study seemed to be only white. The floor was made of white marble and the desk, chair and shelves were made of silver birch. The tree was very common in Rivendell. The elves would never claim the lives of trees if the weren't common.  
  
"Arwen, I have asked you to come here, for I have to ask you a question," Elrond stated. "Have you noticed anything different about your sister?"  
  
"What about, atarfather?" Arwen asked suspiciously.  
  
"Well," Elrond continued, now blushing quite a bit. "Mostly if she fancies any of the elves. I know that many elves fancy her and would not mind courting with her, but have you noticed if she fancies any of them?"  
  
"No! I wouldn't notice these things. At least I don't think I would. Atar, does Legolas fancy Meldávanë?"  
  
"What do you know about it, Arwen?"  
  
"Nothing, its just a question. I just thought. Oh, well. Never mind. Why do you tense when I ask you if he fancies her?"  
  
"I tense because I know something else about Legolas, and if I told anyone about it, he would kill me. I am sure that the first word that slips out of my mouth about it would lead to me having his straightest arrow in my head like a crown!"  
  
"What is it, atar?"  
  
"Have you not heard what I just said? I shall tell you when the time is right, seldedaughter."  
  
With these last few words, Elrond stood up and went to the window. Arwen knew what that meant. Elrond wants to be left alone. She stood up and curtsied. "Milord," she said, and left to her room.  
  
A year and a half later it was autumn and the leaves where turning golden and copper and finally falling off after months of hanging on. The flowers were long gone. Specially the roses. Only some flowers like the blue and purple ones that Meldávanë wore on her hair were still blooming, for they were autumn flowers. Soon, winter would come and ALL the flowers would be gone, so Meldávanë needed to plant some of her favourite flowers in the indoor garden so she would still have them during the cold months.  
  
Elrond called his daughter, Arwen into his study again.  
  
"Arwen, I guess it its time for me to tell you the truth about Legolas. Please, do not interupt me. The truth is that Legolas loves Meldávanë. He has loved her for quite a long time. If I am not mistaken, ever since the first time they met, which was." Elrond was calculating the time, but Arwen cut in.  
  
"93 years."  
  
"Yes, that is right. It is a very long time, do you not agree?"  
  
"Of course, atar. I can not believe I never noticed it!"  
  
Well, selde, I have called you to ask you if Meldávanë shows any signs of liking him as well."  
  
"Atar, I believe she does. I have seen her crying many times, sighing 'Legolas, I really should try to lock my heart away from you.' I also know that every night she writes another chapter for her story, which is about her and Legolas."  
  
"How do you know about the story?"  
  
"Well, I. em."  
  
"ARWEN!!!!!"  
  
Arwen answered, speaking quickly. "I-went-through-her-things-when-you- told-me-about-Legolas. I-got-curious-and-did-a-bit-of-inspecting-myself. I- heard-her-crying-and-went-to-see-what-she-was-crying-about-and-I-saw-her- writing-something. When-she-went-to-sleep-I-looked-at-what-she-was-writing- and-it-was-a-love-story." When she finished talking she took a deep breath.  
  
"Tsc, tsc. Well, at least we know something. Why was she crying?"  
  
"Because she thinks it's an impossible love."  
  
"It's more than possible. It's perfect. I think they are destined to each other. I need to talk to Legolas about this. You may go now, Arwen."  
  
Arwen took her leave and went to her room. She was quite puzzled, but that cant be helped. How many times to you hear that your little sister loves an elf secretly, and that that elf loves her secretly as well? Not many times, even in a whole eternity!  
  
A/N: Umkay! That was the second chappie. I'm going pretty slowly, but that can't be helped! You have NO IDE how many tests I have in a week! And my Dutch teacher is killing me with the entire new vocabulary! I don't even know WHY I have to learn Dutch. It's like, almost a non-existent language! Only the Netherlands speaks Dutch! If it was German, than FINE, but DUTCH of all the languages? Ok, fine, so I DO live in The Netherlands, but everyone here speaks English! Jeez! Well, a special thanks to:  
  
Nihtfyr: Well, I know there are WAAAAAAAY to many Mary-Sues, but that can't be helped, it's the idea that came into my head. You are not FORCED to read my Mary-Sue. I would still like to thank you on the compliment about the details! And anyway, I don't really like writing the love scenes, only like "and they kissed" blahblahblah. no details!  
Sakura Kuonji: Thank you. VERY MUCH! *Curtsies*  
Chatelaine: Thank you for the tips. This chapter was a bit longer, wasn't it???  
  
Hulaberrie07: Why, I had no idea my story's first two chapters would be enough to get people hooked! I am deeply thankful! *Curtsies* (I seem to curtsy quite a lot!)  
  
Meltem: Hey Melti!!! Thanks for checking it! You read the first draft, but I had no idea you would read it on the site! * winks* you know what I mean, girl! 


	4. Denial and Belief

A/N: Hey! Well, this is the 3rd chappie. I hope you enjoy it. Just a note. I'm gonna have a Carnival Break at school, so I'm going to Kenya with my family, so might update again before I go, or I won't update at all until I'm back, which will be in 2weeks and a half. I MIGHT update before then. so check back! Bubye  
  
A/N: I am fully aware that this story is a very good example of a Mary Sue, so you don't have to rub it in, OK? Something else, constructive criticism is VERY welcome. Meanwhile, flames are just ignored.  
DISCLAIMER: The incredible Mr Tolkien invented all of the characters you recognise. Otherwise they were invented by moi/amin/ME!  
Chap 3 Denial and Belief  
  
It's funny, what love can do to you. It makes you laugh, cry speak out and shut up. Even more incredible, is the force of love on elves. Some of them keep it all to themselves without even giving a hint, and other shout it out so the whole earth will hear them. There are so many opposites and so many things in between. It's incredible, and it's called love.  
  
Legolas was still in Rivendell, he had warned his father, King Thrundail (A/N: I'm not sure how to spell it), that he would stay there for a while, catching up with the news.  
  
Legolas was at the fields, which in yaavie autumn were blue, purple, gold and copper. At sunrise and sunset, the whole field would turn a reddish hue, it was beautiful to watch. Legolas was lying down, somewhere in the middle of the main field. He picked a blue flower, the exact type which Meldávanë would always embroiled into her hair and braids. He picked each petal off and blew them away. He was thinking how glorious his life would be if he ever knew that Meldávanë loved him back. But he thought it would never happen.  
  
He thought, 'Pull yourself together, Legolas. She is Lord Elrond's daughter, and probably fairest of all beings in Middle-Earth. Almost ever elf I know from Rivendell fancies her and I would be the last elf SHE would ever look at.'  
  
But another side of him yelled back, 'Nonsense! You have many chances with the beautiful Goldenmoon, Legolas. All you have to do is believe.'  
  
'Well, I do believe, but I've believed in it for 93 years and my belief is wearing out.'  
  
'Things like this take time.'  
  
'I have given time.'  
  
'Not enough. Not yet. Just a bit longer. After all, you do have all eternity, and she does too. You don't have to rush into things, for they will fall into place for you. All YOU have to do is gibe fate a little nudge.'  
  
Legolas then stood up. He passed his fingers through his long, blond hair and sighed. He stretched his arms and back and whistled a tune. With that, his white horse, Ninqueharan, galloped towards from a little distance away. Legolas mounted the horse and trotted back to Rivendell, where his fortune waited for him.  
A/N: Umkay! That was the third chappie, as you have already noticed. *Looks at clock* Hey! I still have time to write up another chappie! You guys are lucky! Please review! *Looks up at you with puppy eyes which you can't possibly resist* PLEASE! You know you want to! *Smiles devilishly* 


	5. Fate Walks into the Room

A/N: Chappie 4. Here it comes! Open wide! ;)  
  
A/N: I am fully aware that this story is a very good example of a Mary Sue, so you don't have to rub it in, OK? Something else, constructive criticism is VERY welcome. Meanwhile, flames are just ignored.  
DISCLAIMER: The incredible Mr Tolkien invented all of the characters you recognise. Otherwise they were invented by moi/amin/ME!  
Chap 4 Fate walks into the room  
It was the day after Legolas was at the fields when Elrond called him to the garden room. This room had white marble floor with beautiful marble pillars supporting the roof. It was an open room, opening into all directions of the garden. There were huge, red velvet curtains hanging from the roof, so that if you ever needed privacy, you could close them and no one would be able to hear you.  
  
Elrond closed these curtins as soon as Legolas walked into the room from the western entrance. Legolas knew it was something important the second Elrond closed the curtains.  
  
Legolas bowed and said, "You sent for me, Lord Elrond?"  
  
"Yes, Legolas. It is something quite important."  
  
"Milord, I noticed that, but what is it about?"  
  
"Well, it is something that will make you the happiest elf in the whole of Middle-Earth. I think you can guess from that."  
  
Legolas thought, 'Yes, that would be that I am to marry Meldávanë.'  
  
But he didn't say that out loud. Instead he said, "What is it, Lord Elrond?"  
  
"Think, can you not guess?"  
  
"Milord, I beg your pardon, but I cannot. If you do not tell me I will never know."  
  
"Legolas, let's just that you need to talk to Meldávanë about it. You really need to tell her the truth. She has a right to know, don't you think?"  
  
"How can I tell her the truth? She would never believe me. And anyway, look at how many elves fancy her. Why by the Valar would she choose me?"  
  
Just trust me, Legolas. Things may not be the way it seems to be. They just may turn out the way you'd like it to be. Have faith, and it shall happen.  
  
With these words, Elrond sang.  
  
"Love is a force  
  
So is fear  
  
But love is better  
  
When it is near  
  
Fear is simple  
  
When it is far  
  
Love is beautiful  
  
As a star  
  
Things shall happen  
  
Things shall pass  
  
But only love  
  
Shall really last."  
  
"I shall talk to her," Legolas answered.  
  
"Good! I shall send for you, sometime soon."  
  
Elrond opened the curtains and let the autumn breeze fly into the room. Legolas went out of the room through the western entrance, the way he came, and Elrond left by the northern entrance, towards his house.  
  
A/N: I own the poem, that is why is it so bad! It has almost nothing to do with what they were talking about, but I felt like writing a poem, so you guys got unlucky! Please review. *Looks at the clock* Hey!You guys might get lucky again! I think I have time to write one more chapter! 


	6. Talented

A/N: Okay everyone, I wasn't gonna have this chappie in the first place, but I felt like writing something straight from my head to the comp, so, yeah! Have fun!  
  
A/N: I am fully aware that this story is a very good example of a Mary Sue, so you don't have to rub it in, OK? Something else, constructive criticism is VERY welcome. Meanwhile, flames are just ignored.  
DISCLAIMER: The incredible Mr Tolkien invented all of the characters you recognise. Otherwise they were invented by moi/amin/ME!  
Chap 5 Talented  
  
Meldávanë had just woken up. She focused her eyes again, stood up and walked to the washing basin.  
  
Her room was lovely. It had white marble floor and a huge balcony looking over the whole of Rivendell (A/N: Remember the one on Chap 1?). Her bed was made of cherry wood, and so were her desk, dressing table, wardrobe and chair. The roof was flat, with beams zigzagging through it, and all of the beams beautifully carved with elfish runes and drawings. Her balcony had a marble handrail that was also carved with elfish runes, but Meldávanë made these herself. She had asked permission of her father to carve it in. They were poems and some of them drawings of her own.  
  
Meldávanë went to the washing basin and washed her face and hands and dried herself with a white towel. She went to her wardrobe and picked out green leggings with embroidered leaves entwined from her waist to her calves. She also picked out a green blouse. She put these on with a few quick movements and she brushed her hair back and put it up on a low ponytail. She took off her emerald necklace that she always had on and walked out of her room.  
  
She ran through 3 corridors then made a sharp left then another left and went into the first chamber to the right. It was the weapon room. The weapon room was quite plain. It had a cold black floor and white walls with many weapons lined up against the wall it. She picked up her sword, which she had named Meetimadana. Meetimadana was made of a very light material, but it was as hard as dragon's skin and a sharp as dragon's teeth. It had elfish runes carved in it saying, 'May you protect yourself wisely and directly'. Meldávanë had got the sword when she was 950 years old from her father, for he believed she needed to be able to defend herself when in trouble. Elrohir and Elladan had taught her how to wield it and they both agreed she was very talented in swordsmanship. She also picked up her bow and quiver. Her bow was made of cherry-wood and her quiver was made of the finest leather. She had 20 arrows in it, and at the tip, there was a small piece of emerald stone. The feathers on the other tip were blue and green. Elrohir had taught her how to use the bow and arrow, but Legolas gave her tips every now and the, and with time, her aim was, now, about as accurate as his. Elladan had given the cherry-wood bow for her thousandth birthday and Elrohir the quiver also on her thousandth birthday. She had made the arrows herself, with some help of Telempenarmo, one of her warrior friends of Lorien. Before she went out of the room, she took out all of the emerald tipped arrows of her quiver and put in a few practice ones.  
  
After Meldávanë had gathered all the things she needed she ran to the practice field and went to the target area. There, she put down her sword, but picked up her bow and quiver. She knocked an arrow on her bow and shot the target. The arrow flied and found the exact middle of the target. Meldávanë heard some clapping and turned around to see her friend Oirauur.  
  
Oirauur was a type of ranger, if you can call him that. He travelled quite a lot and barely saw his old friends. One of the friends he missed the most was Meldávanë. He helped Elrohir and Elladan teach her how to wield a sword and how to use a bow. He was one of her helpers, so to say. He also taught her many tricks with the sword, and now, they were both about equal with their sword skills.  
  
Meldávanë saw him and yelled out, "Oi! Come over here and let's have a quick duel. No touching, understood?" She laughed out loud and ran to hug him.  
  
He laughed as well and said, "You're on!"  
  
Meldávanë put her bow and quiver down and got her sword. She took the sword out of the cover and whispered some words in elfish. "Na orna, na anwa! be hasty, be true"  
  
"You still do that?" asked Oirauur.  
  
"It has become a very useful habit, you know. It seems to work!"  
  
"Well, not today!"  
  
"Let's see. What will the loser do?"  
  
"Be the first one to get food today!"  
  
"That is fine by me. I do not get hungry easily, and my last meal was yesterday's supper."  
  
Oirauur laughed. "Titta er little one, you are NEVER hungry, it seems, yet you are always energetic. You really should eat a bit more!"  
  
"Oira, we are elves. Elves do not need that much food!"  
  
"Melda, it is still good for us!"  
  
"Let's stop discussing and start duelling. Get into your position, Oirauur Redfire and I may show some mercy to thee."  
  
"Meldávanë Goldenmoon, take back thy words and thou shall not be hurt."  
  
"You wish, Oira!"  
  
And Meldávanë swung her sword up in the air and brought it down, but Oirauur was quick and blocked her. He took a swing at her from the right, but she blocked it. They continued a fast game of swing and block for quite a long time, until Meldávanë took a quick dive to Oirauur's left and put her knife on the back of his neck.  
  
"Surrender!" she hissed.  
  
"I surrender, Meldávanë Goldenmoon!"  
  
"Good! I'm getting better at this, if I actually won from you!"  
  
"You are getting VERY good. I never thought you would get this good, to tell you the truth, Melda. You are quite talented at this."  
  
"I learned from the best!" she said, then winked.  
  
Oirauur laughed and hugged her tight. "I missed you, titta er."  
  
"I missed you too! What have you been doing? You've been away for such a long time!"  
  
"I have been protecting Middle-Earth from terrible things. Many orcs have attacked placed close to Rivendell, I've been driving them away from here."  
  
"Good! I don't think I would like to meet an orc. For how long do you plan on staying, Oira?"  
  
"Not long. I think I shall have to go tomorrow."  
  
"So soon! You shall have to tell me the time now, so I can be there when you go away! I really miss you when you are away."  
  
"I plan on leaving tomorrow at midday. I shall call you when I go. You have no idea how much I mss you when I go away. Soon enough, you will be able to accompany me in on of my quests. If Elrond lets you. He is quite protective of his youngest one!"  
  
"Yes, that is true. And it would fill my heart with joy to go with you in one of your adventures!"  
  
"Melda, I think it is time for us to go. The sun is high and Elrond still doesn't know I am here."  
  
"Yes, let's go. But don't forget, I get to have the food before you!"  
  
"Alright, titta er."  
  
"Hey! I'm not that small! I'm about your size, Oira."  
  
"Fine! How about alta er big one?"  
  
"Um, never mind. Just keep it titta er!"  
  
"Let us go now!"  
  
Meldávanë put her sword away and picked up her bow and quiver. They walked side by side and told each other news that they missed until they got to Elrond's house.  
A/N: Okay, quite a big one! Happy now? Please review! *Looks at clock* sorry you guys, but Ill have to disapoint you by telling you that I will not have any time to write another chappie. have fun waiting! I might update again before Thursday (when I go to Kenya) but I'm not sure! Check back those days before! I might even update in Kenya if I find a computer there, so check back sooooooooon! ¡Namaarie! 


End file.
